toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toontown: Dreams - Chapter 1
The Story In class, Lil Oldman, an old man of wisdom and teacher, reads about the history of Toontown. He describes the war, the "power", the Wonders, and how the hero can use that power to stop the clutches of the evil beings. The pupils seem to be in awe and frightened from the story. Lil Oldman then assigns the pupils an essay about the history of Toontown. Midnight, a young black cat, asks for Mr. Oldman's wise words of wisdom and how it can help him on his essay. Lil Oldman directs Midnight to the library. As Midnight exits the classroom, one of his friends, Aqua - stubborn, active, and imaginative young duck - awaits Midnight at the front door. The two head for the Library to research facts about the History of Toontown. While searching for a book, Midnight found a book about the war of Toontown. Meanwhile, Aqua searched for a book about Ducks and finds a picture about Eugene the Duck, a billionaire seeking valuables and assisting the citizens of Toontown. Midnight, annoyed by Aqua, reads the book he found. In many hours later, Aqua got bored and snatches Midnight's book. However, she finds a strange picture of the "hero" who is very identical to Midnight in various ways. Midnight is aspired by the picture, but Aqua cuts in on how bored and tired she was. Aqua realizes it's 7:00 (P.M.) and says how it's suppose to ring at 6; however, she doesn't care about it. The two then head outside to find that there is an argument going on. The citizens of Toontown Providence are complaining how the clock tower did not ring and their schedules are in ruins. The Mayor, Flippy, attempts to settle the dispute by having Toon Troopers investigate the situation, but the citizens seem to ignore the fact and continue arguing. In the mean time, Aqua, being nosy, barges in and asks what's happening. The Flippy replies by saying that the clock tower mysteriously stopped working, and a crew is on its way to fixing it. However, a Toon Trooper requests that the Mayor has a look at a weird commotion happening at the gear room in the clock tower. Aqua, again being nosy, wants to tag along, but Flippy denies it. Meanwhile, Aqua secretly runs to the clock tower with Midnight following her in an attempt to bring her back. Transcript :Many years ago, the tribes of the Daydreamers and the Nightmares wage war against each other in the land known as Toontown. The power of the two was immense that was able to destroy the entire land. However, just before the land was devoured with flames of destruction, the strengths of the guardians, known as the Wonders, hid the powers of the two tribes and scattered it to various Providences. With the "power" now concealed from the world, the land was now peaceful... or so it may have seemed. There are those with greed and obsession with power that one would want to rule the entire world just for their own enjoyment. The evil Cogs have suddenly appeared out of nowhere, controlling the vast land of Toontown and subdue it with boring businesses. The Wonders knew this would soon happen and granted one special toon the power to control the "power" and stop the madness of the Cogs. But history has it wrong and the hero of the legend never appeared. To this day, half of Toontown is now blanketed in the evil clutches of the Cogs, and with the hero absent, the land, sky, and sea will soon be devoured by evil.... :Midnight and Aqua leave for the Library. :Hours later. :The two head outside. :A Toon Trooper arrives. :Flippy leaves. Category:Toontown Dreams Series